Vector Manipulation
Power to redirect matter and energy either through direct or indirect contact. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation, variation of Velocity Manipulation. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Redirection/Reflection * Refraction Manipulation Capabilities The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of pre-existing vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, technicaly speaking, the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" that prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities. Applications * Absolute Constant Velocity * Absolute Defense * Acceleration * Deflection * Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Gravity Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Inertia Negation * Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Power Reflection * Sound Manipulation * Tactile Telekinesis * Velocity Manipulation * Vibration Emission * Wind Manipulation ** Plasma Manipulation by redirecting and compressing wind. ** Razor Wind Associations * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Quantum Manipulation * Reflection Manipulation * Telekinesis Limitations * May require physical contact. * May be limited to affecting only matter. * If the user's version of this power is calculation-based, Enhanced Intelligence may be required. * Vulnerable to powers that don't have vectors. ** Attacks of/from a different dimension (i.e. Spatial Slicing) may bypass the "Ultimate Defense" unless the user can manipulate vectors of different dimensions as well. ** Conceptual Attacks, Magic Attack and Mental Attacks that forgoes vector movement can bypass defense. ** May be vulnerable to Remote Teleportation. ** May be vulnerable to instantaneous attacks. * Telekinetics/Gravity/Magnetism users of a higher level than the user may be able to overcome the "Ultimate Defense" allowing them to attack the user. * If the user's ability is automatic and set on deflecting all strikes at all times, the opponent can take advantage by attacking, and then quickly pulling away just before contact. This will have the "reverse vector" to reverse the pulling away, allowing the opponent to punch the user, which in fact can increase the power of the punch, thus bypassing the "absolute defense". * Users may be limited to controlling certain amount of vectors at a time (e.g can only manipulating gravity vector), and therefore being distracted with one task may leave them open for an attack. * If User doesn't have Enhanced Endurance, they may be defeated by simply tiring them out. * If user has no Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence, then they can be defeated by using knock-out gas or Deoxygenation. Known Users * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index/''A Certain Scientific Railgun/A Certain Scientific Accelerator'') * Deep Snow (Rave Master) * Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Comics) * Medusa (Soul Eater) * Midnight (Fairy Tail) * Sale and Kraftwerk (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Vector (Marvel Comics) * Urd (Oh My Goddess) * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats); via Guard Skill: Distortion Gallery File:Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator using vectors to compress wind to create plasma. File:Kuma_deflects.jpg|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) deflecting an air blade with his paw pad. File:Vector_plate.jpg|Medusa using her Vector Plate to direct all things with incredible force. File:Img.png|Medusa using her arrows to boost the vector of her kick. Midnight using Reflector.png|Midnight (Fairy Tail) deflecting Erza's swords. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Rare power